


I Saw Sasha Kissing Santa Claus

by WinterSorceress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Mikasa attend Ymir and Historia's Christmas party and discover the true meaning of Christmas. And no, it's not Christmas cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Sasha Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nory/gifts).



> Another drabble for my friend Nory, which unfortunately took a lot longer than intended. She asked for a holiday MikaSasha.

Sasha had always been a strange child. That was something she wasn't afraid to admit. In fact, she often did so with a certain pride. What was the point of living life without... being a little different?

At least that's what she told herself that Christmas Eve midst the staged festivities . It was Ymir and Historia's  first Christmas in their new home and the heiress had decided the best way to celebrate was to invite all their friends. It was quite frankly the biggest Christmas party she had ever attended and she  could hardly contain her excitement.

The couple's house was quite impressive, obviously pawned from  Historia's  millionaire father, consisting of three stories, numerous rooms, and  elegant architecture, but during this time of year, it was an outright winter wonderland. The front yard was pop ulate d with grinning inflatable snowmen and spry reindeer while lights of red and green hung from the roof in a merry light show that even reflected against the snow. However, that was nothing compared to what awaited her inside. 

From the moment she stepped inside, the smell of earthly  pine forests and freshly baked gingerbread cookies washed over her. Tiny snow globes dotted virtually every surface, often accompanied by potted poinsettias, as glittering tinsel wrapped its way up the main staircase. Red-berried holly loomed over every doorway, but the infamous mistletoe was more discreet, raring to solicit many  smooches that night. 

"Oh! Good evening, Sasha,  Mikasa!" Historia  called cheerily as soon as she noticed their company, busy with her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Merry Christmas! Make yourselves at home!"

"Well, merry Christmas  _ Eve _ . It's not Christmas yet, though I apologize that it kind of threw up in here,"  Ymir remarked, mostly to tease her favorite blonde. "You can blame this short one right here for  _t_ _hat _  wondrous  atrocity."

The taller of the hosts was soon regretting those words, at least to some extent, when the handle of a baking  spoon was introduced frankly to her side. "It's not too late to be added to the naughty list, you know..." the shorter woman chided knowingly as her victim nursed her 'injury'.

"Huh?...You mean you actually believe in--ow! Point taken!"

Historia  giggled at  Ymir's  sheepish surrender,  "Love you too,  Ymir ,"  before finally turning to offer their guests the spoils Sasha had been eyeing the majority of their exchange. Carefully, she held out a still warm tin tray dotted with an array of cookies, consisting  of both the sugar and gingerbread varieties.  "We couldn't decide. Care for one?"

Unfortunately, her own female companion was quicker. Before the sugar hungry brunette could even take a step, she discovered  Mikasa  was already holding her at bay with a firm grip on her fluffy hood, the smallest smirk just barely visi ble  from the corner out of her eye. She had to immediately fight back a childish whine. She was so unfair sometimes, even if she was just looking out for her best interest. But who cared? Th e s e were _cookies_ they were talking about here, soft, warm holiday cookies, chocked full of cheer  and...sugar.

"Mikasa ..." Sasha fussed, much more like her daughter than her girlfriend. "It’s  _Christmas _ . Can I have at least one?"

" _Almost_   Christmas,"  Mikasa  corrected lightly , echoing  Ymir  and making the said woman snicker. She then plucked a delectable sugar cookie from the cooking tray to inspect  it thoughtfully.  "Knowing you, just one would turn into just one left for  everyone else ."

Now that really was cruel. "Mikasa-!"

A crumbly sugariness assaulted her tongue, silencing her effectively.

"I'm teasing," the  dark-haired woman declared with her trademark dry humor, and sealing it with a kiss to the nose that was just as sweet as the cookie she had popped into her open mouth.

"I knew that..." Sasha mumbled playfully  through the baked good .

"Hey, turtledoves! Enough with the theatrics and get your asses in here!" Annie called from what she guessed was the living room. "I don't want Sasha gobbling up all the goods either."

That last remark was spoken with several times more humor than venom and Sasha knew better than to take her words to heart. Instead, she complied, eager  to see more of her friends , as she proceeded to enjoy her treat properly, munching contently as she went.  She wondered if even Annie could resist being a scrooge during this ever so wonderful time of year. Armin was probably making sure of that. He was a good kid ,  after all , and an even better boyfriend. 

"There's still a lot left!" Historia reported brightly, starting to trail Sasha and Mikasa out of the kitchen and down the hall  while Ymir remained behind to tend to the remaining cooking.  "Would you and Armin like any?"

"Oh yes, please!"

Sasha's ears  identified the scrawny  blond's  polite  voice  even before her eyes did . In the spacious living room, just as merrily decorated as the rest of the house, the pair were already quite comfortable together on the plush main couch.  It looked like they had arrived at least a little while before the girls had.  One of them even came with their own Santa hat, and it wasn't Armin.

"Annie...are you ...?" Mikasa  began cautiously, hand to her mouth to hold back any giggles of certain death. "Are you wearing...?"

Her answer was a faint sigh.  "Yes, I am. You can blame Armin for that. " She then paused to huff at  the nuisance puff ball dangling in her face.

The bookworm at her side didn't deny such a 'crime'. Instead, he blushed lightly and bashfully helped the obstruction from her blue eyes, placing it behind her shoulder, before adjusting the hat itself a tad until it was  _just_   right.  He appeared quite appreciative of his girlfriend's festive addition.

"I could hardly help myself..." he murmured, somewhat apologetic. He then leaned over to appease her further, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You look adorable, well...even more so now."

"Who's the turtledoves now?" Sasha grinned, arms crossed as she took in the live spectacle  and enjoyed the rare color on Annie's face, as it grew even brighter in the face of her teasing question.

Cheeks still aflame, the blonde turned her head to have her gaze slowly zero in accusingly on the fidgeting culprit. "...You're so lucky you're cute..."

Sasha couldn't stop her own face from lighting up . This was just too precious. It was also automatic payback for Annie's remarks. Though any opportunity to continue her jesting was halted in its tracks when Historia stepped forward.

"You really do look special, Annie. Would you like some cookies, darling?"

Apparently a bit peckish , Armin's eyes grew bright, reminding her of a puppy. "Oh...uh, if we may..."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Armin..." his girlfriend chided , rolling her eyes as she plucked a plump sugar cookie from the tray herself to deliver to her more timid companion. "Here..."

Surprised, the boy accepted it with a small, delighted grin. "Thank you! This looks like a good one..."

Annie's own choice was a spry-looking gingerbread man, "Just enjoy yourself," which she promptly snapped  the head off of in her teeth, looking Sasha square in her brown eyes.

Charming...

Suddenly, the country girl wasn't so sure of ruffling Leonhart's feathers, even with good intentions. The kick-boxing high school champion had never really been one for  _too  _ much fun and games. Accordingly, she sought Mikasa's safe company as she observed the house's glamorous Christmas tree, which, despite being fake, was decked out in dozens of shimmering ornaments, from colorful bulbs to delicate figurines, and vibrant  glimmering lights of white, green, and red.

Chuckling nervously, she had to catch himself from tripping over her own feet as she settled next to her; she cleared her throat. "I-is it getting hot in here?" she noticed, tugging at her collar.

The amusement was hard to miss when Mikasa met her eyes with a smirk. "Maybe that's because you forgot to take off your jacket ..." observed the cool-tempered young woman, before she glanced down at herself; s he was in the same boat.  "But I'm not really one to talk, now am I?"

At least she was honest, and far from too proud to point out her own mistakes. "I guess we were both too excited, huh? " Sasha laughed, grinning.

"Seriously? How could you forget?" Annie wondered, sounding almost downright bewildered.

Even Historia  was shaking her golden head as she served her hungry guests the delicacies she and  Ymir  had slaved over for the past few hours. At least she appeared only just as humored as they were. "You two are so silly... Can someone take these back to the kitchen while I get their coats?"

Like a tall, dark shadow ,  Ymir was already at her side, receiving the tin tray with practiced grace.  "I got them, babe..."

"Oh, thank you, dear." Only mildly surprised by her girlfriend's eagerness to help, she barely missed a beat, doting on her tan cheek with a quick kiss  before she disappeared back down the hallway with long, swift strides . She then turned on the surely roasting couple before her and smiled with a certain warmth.  "Now, off with them."

Abruptly,  Sasha felt like she had just been adopted,  by a mother half her size,  "Uh...you really don't have to..." and sheepishly attempted to turn down her kind offer. "I-We can--Hey!"

Then, she remembered quite well, as Mikasa  confiscated her jacket for her in a smooth rustle of fabric:

She already had a second mother.

"Thank you, Historia. Sorry for the trouble," her true 'mother' apologized graciously as she handed both hers and Sasha's over .

"It's no trouble at all. We all forget--"

"Some more than others..."

Their host ignored her fellow blonde,  "I just want everyone to be comfortable," and made her way to the front door, where the already well-dressed coat rack awaited.

By now, Sasha Blouse was certain she had filled her embarrassment quota for the coming week and, despite now being without the unneeded extra layer of clothing, she could feel the heat of it spreading through her skin and up into her cheeks. She had always felt like an odd one, and she knew she wasn't the brightest, but sometimes it seemed unbearably obvious. Fortunately, it wasn't the only thing.

"Relax, Sasha. It's alright."

The next thing she knew was the comforting warmth of a hand enveloping her own. Her heart began racing, instinctively knowing who was responsible, especially as her charmingly dark eyes caught hers slyly. This time, the color that lit her face was of a completely different emotion. Bashfully, she averted her gaze, realizing Mikasa was probably right. It wasn't as bad as it felt, more likely than not.

"Yeah..." she affirmed quietly, discovering her words had all but abandoned her at the moment. "Thanks...I'm such a goof sometimes..."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way..."

She soon found herself wearing the most genuine smile she had given in months.

Then there was a commotion from the couch.

"Come on, you two! The movie's on!" Armin urged without warning, disturbing them from their private moment.

Sure enough, he and Annie had both re-situated themselves in their excitement, scooted closer than ever, with their blue eyes glued to the screen. Christmas music was already drifting in a delicate hum from the television. She couldn't tell what it was, but she was more than willing to join in, and Mikasa appeared to share the same sentiment. Within moments, they too were seated, with Ymir and Historia on the way as they finished up cleaning up after all their holiday cooking.

Suddenly, all seemed perfect, with the merry music delighting their ears  as  the  cheery glow from the numerous lights decorating the tree  teased the corners of their vision  and the smell  of turkey, ham, and cookies waft ed  through the air. Then it was complete, once the final couple found their places on the very end of the couch. It was a tight fit, but a cozy one , even with Historia  practically in  Ymir's  lap,  and the living room lights  were soon turned down as they prepared for what would surely be a classic.

"Hey, Armin. Where's Eren? I thought he said he was coming..."

"Shh ...!"

Mikasa's question appeared to remind her brother's best friend of the other boy's missing presence as well, but he was far from worried and only chuckled knowingly. "Oh,  Eren  went to bed early. He didn't want to miss Santa..."

That caught Annie's attention, and she cast her boyfriend a look in the soft flickering light from the movie as it shone on her short, golden hair . "You mean Jaeger still believes in that nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" Sasha jumped in before he could answer her. She had always been a believer and refused to hear the true nonsense that was scrooges.  "Be quiet before you get coal in your stocking, or at least more than usual..."

A gentle pinch to the arm was Mikasa's silent warning for her not to tempt the miniature fighter, who still knew how to throw her weight around, no matter how little she actually had. Fortunately, Armin seemed to have worked his own magic, for the other did not utter another word either. Though the mention of the big man in red reminded her of something very strange that had not clicked until now.

"Wait...Why don't you guys have any presents under your tree?" the brunette piped up again, this time directing her question to a very content Historia and a very smug Ymir.

The smallest of their hosts was the one who answered, without a second's hesitation. "Why, that's Santa's job, isn't it?" the petite heiress chimed with a bright grin.

"Yes! Told you!" Sasha cheered with a fist pump, almost hitting Annie in the chin by accident.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"What are we watching anyway? A cartoon?" Ymir spoke up, puzzled, as she lifted  her head from where it had been resting on her hand on the arm of the couch.

The reindeer hit and run scene soon answered that question.

"Alright, whose  bright idea was it to watch 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'?" the tallest woman growled with some irritation.

"Merry Christmas..."

It was their favorite scrooge's turn for a true smile, even if it was one of mischief.

"Annie!"

Sasha couldn't help but sneak the other a high-five of approval.

 

* * *

 

Sasha Blouse was a mouse, a mouse on a mission.

Closing her guest room door quietly behind her, she paused, listening to the whispers of the slumbering house. Everyone else sounded fast asleep, but there was one she knew who was not. Mikasa had left for the bathroom a few minutes prior, but she had yet to hear any stirring from the said room down the hall, though the light still shined brightly from under the door.

All that mattered was that she was currently alone, alone to finally discover the truth.

Breath baited, the brunette, donned in  only her favorite holiday  pajamas, festive with its prancing cartoon reindeer, crept towards the stairs. The wooden floor was cold under her bare yet agile feet, and neglected to creak as she distributed her weight with great care. Any moment now, she expected the brief commotion that would announce her girlfriend's return to their room, but was anxious to complete her task before Mikasa decided to hunt her down and drag her back to bed for a decent night's sleep.

Santa only came once a year after all...

Reaching the staircase, she transformed from a silent mouse to a nimble deer, and sprang, light-footed, downwards, several steps at a time. It was mission impossible, Christmas edition, and she  was not able to let her non-existent audience down, nor, most importantly, ruin her chance. 

Soon enough, she was so close to her destination, she wondered if her racing heart would give her away. Tip-toeing past endless decorations, she proceeded with determination, ducking into any open door or hallway she came across to wait and maintain her cover. She was just grateful Historia left the Christmas lights on, or else she would've tripped and fell a good ten times by now in this large, still yet unfamiliar house her friends now called home.

Then she  _really _  would've been embarrassed, and  waking Annie  after the punishment of fake antlers  bestowed upon her by  Ymir  for her choice in holiday movies, in  _ her _  house, was not something she wanted to practically start the year with.

The sound of movement halted her dead in her tracks. She didn't dare breathe until she pinpointed the source of it, whether it was Mikasa's inevitable search for her or Santa himself. After a few tense moments of waiting, it happened again. To her sheer disbelief, she realized it had came from none other than the living room.

Sasha wondered if she was dreaming.

By now, her heart threatened to pound its way right out of her chest, which was tight with suspense. She even almost forgot how to breathe. The young woman only knew one thing. She had to see him for herself.

Recalling her lungs, she inhaled deeply,  as quietly as humanly possible, and peeked into the room, lit only with the twinkling Christmas tree lights. Sure enough, a figure's shadow was cast  over the living room, over the coffee table and couch, as the being worked with silent care, a sack at their feet. The sight of, what was surely,  many well-behaved children's holiday dream in the flesh almost had her falling over in shock, but she caught herself just in time.

"Merry Christmas, Sasha Blouse..."

But she wasn't the only one.

A voice, quite merry in nature, greeted her without surprise. It seemed, much to her disappointment and chagrin, that she had not been as discreet as she had hoped. Fortunately, Santa was nowhere near as timid as the relatives of the creatures he had tamed and instead remained to chat, turning to face her, hands on his wide hips.  That development alone nearly  left her speechless.

She had to be dreaming...

"Oh...uh...Merry Christmas, Santa!" 

"Shh!"

"Huh?"

The jolly red man, who was starting to sound more and more familiar, regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I-I mean...As Santa Claus, I am knowledgeable of the naughty young lady upstairs; quite the feisty one I recall..." he explained with some sheepishness.

Remembering as well, one of Sasha's hands found its way to her mouth. She nodded, communicating her understanding and confirming his intelligence on her friends. She could only imagine the ruin that would've befallen  them if he had not known and reminded her.

Well, Annie wasn't _t_ _hat _  bad, but it was fun to exaggerate.

"Sorry!" she whispered loudly. "It's a good thing I came down when I did, huh? I'm so happy to finally meet you."

To her surprise, Santa Claus chuckled and fiddled with his beard. "Honestly, I can't do this..." he muttered, briefly puzzling her, until it downright slid  off his chin. "Sasha, it's me..."

Her brown eyes widened, mouth hanging open, for she now knew  the true reason why Mikasa had been taking so long in the bathroom,  and it wasn't because she had fallen asleep in the wrong room. "Mikasa? What in the world...?  _ You're _  Santa?"

With the trademark white beard gone, Mikasa's identity was much more apparent and, while this close, even her own Santa hat couldn't hide her dark hair. It was a good look for her though. Sasha had never seen her girlfriend in such a costume, and she pulled it off well. She could probably pass as a mall Santa, for all the little boys and girls.

It would be the most precious thing...

"Not exactly..."  Mikasa admitted, appearing slightly bashful being caught red-handed in such a get-up. "I...uh...I help him from time to time, passing out presents. Since I'm only human, I do our house for him; I can't do much else..."

The room fell quiet then, as Sasha processed what exactly was happening, and what was being said. All the while, the other fidgeted where she stood, perhaps fearing Sasha would mock her for helping with such a light-hearted deed. Just like before, the house was nearly silent, seeming to add to the tension.

"That's so cool..." Sasha breathed at last. She grinned, jumping up and down several times, before wrapping her arms around the woman she adored. "I don't doubt it a bit.  Only someone as cool as you could be trusted with such a noble  task."

Relieved, Mikasa sighed and stroked a few strands of hair from the shorter woman's face. "You're such a gem, I hope you know that..."she uttered lovingly. " Historia left me some cookies. Would you like them?"

Already, she was being led out of the room, but Sasha wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"Now, wait just a minute..." she huffed, a hint of warning in her voice. "You're not getting away that easily... "

As if alarmed, Mikasa froze, glancing back at her uneasily. "What...what do you mean?"

A frank kiss to the lips was her answer.

"You thought I would miss the mistletoe!" Sasha declared brightly, all grins. Though a realization dulled her excitement. "Or...can you not do that while...you're...you know, helping?"

To her delight, the other woman returned the gesture eagerly, holding her close as she smiled slyly.  "Oh, he wouldn't mind..."

"But I do..." a third voice cut in without amusement. "I thought there was a curfew for turtledoves, even on Christmas..."

And so, Annie, antlers and all, caught Sasha kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe that night. She found they didn't mind at all. In fact, she happily spread the love, pulling their bewildered guest to join them. After a few friendly smooches , even the blonde couldn't fight the giggles that overtook them. Sharing kisses with her beloved Mikasa was one thing, but seeing her friends smile was something all its own. 

It was already a good Christmas, but she would make it the best, she vowed with cheer in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who know me for my Mermaid AU, I'm taking this opportunity (since I don't believe this site has a journal option or anything) to say that I haven't abandoned it. I'm just finishing a much shorter story I wanted to post before going on with my much longer Little Mermaid story (and no, this isn't it).


End file.
